Please Don't Leave Me
by The Writing Princess
Summary: Sam had always had a hidden 'thing' for the tech-nerd from iCarly, Freddie. Now Freddie was being hospitalized… for a gunshot wound. It was possibly fatal. He had been protecting Sam. First Song-Fic! PLease read!


**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE MATERIAL HERE ASSOCIATED WITH iCarly! Don't sue! Hahaha! **

_Da da da da, da da da da  
>Da da da, da da<br>Da da da, da da_

_I don't know if I can yell any louder  
>How many time I've kicked you outta here?<br>Or said something insulting?  
><em>_Da da da, da da_

Sam had always had a hidden 'thing' for the tech-nerd from iCarly, Freddie. Now Freddie was being hospitalized… for a gunshot wound. It was possibly fatal. He had been protecting Sam. The iCarlys had gone out to the 'Cheesecake Warehouse' to celebrate their largest audience of all time. Carly's Granddad had surprised the Shays with a visit that same night, so Carly left early. Then there was just Sam and Freddie. They finished their gargantuan dinners, paid the check, and decided to walk home.

"Freddifur… let's take the shortcut through this alley." Sam pointed out.

"If the shortcut'll get us home quicker than ok, because I'm dead tired." Freddie replied.

They turned and walked down the alley. Suddenly, a crazed man sprung out from out of nowhere and held the two at gunpoint.

"Freddie…" Sam whispered.

"Shut the hell up, girl!" The criminal shouted.

"No!" Sam rebelled.

"Sam, listen to him, do what he says… he's got a gun… he could shoot you." Freddie recommended, whispering the last parts.

"Good comment boy… you're smart… You can live… Miss Rebel over here, she can die." He instantly pointed the gun at Sam and pulled the trigger. Freddie dove in front of her, taking the bullet for her, in the pelvic area, toward his right hip. Freddie fell to the concrete ground with a thud. The shooter watched as Sam quickly whipped out her cell phone and dialed 911. Due to panic, he didn't shoot Sam… he ran. He threw the gun down on the ground and left the scene. Sam was crying hysterically.

"_911, what's your emergency?_" the woman on the other line asked urgently.

"It's my-my-my boyfriend!" Sam blurted, "He was shot in the right hip and he's losing blood fast!"

"_Miss, we're sending help to the location of this call. Try to get him to respond to you. Talk to him._" The woman demanded.

"Freddie… Freddie! ANSWER ME NOW!"

"Sam, s'not hurting that much." Freddie said lightly.

"What doesn't hurt? Your hip?" she asked. Freddie nodded. Sam went back to the operator.

"What does it mean if the person says the part that was hurt isn't hurting that much anymore?" Sam demanded.

"_It means he's losing feeling, which could be dangerous… help is almost there…_" As soon as the woman said that, ambulances and police cars pulled up to the scene. Freddie was put onto a stretcher and a cop had jumped into the back of the ambulance along with Sam to ask her a few questions.

"I'm Officer Ricardo. What happened?" the officer asked. Sam didn't answer… she couldn't. She was crying too much. She took out her phone and dialed Carly's number.

*********************************************************************************__

_I can be so mean when I wanna be  
>I am capable of really anything<br>I can cut you into pieces  
>But my heart is broken<br>__Da da da, da da_

Carly burst through the hospital doors and demanded Freddie's room number. Carly told Sam to text her as soon as he came from surgery. Carly found Sam crying by the bedside of Freddie, who was in a coma. Sam rose and hugged Carly.

"Freddie's stabilized for now but at any moment, his heart could stop… they said it could be fatal." Sam announced.

"Where's Mrs. Benson? I didn't see her in the waiting room… I figured she was here with you and Freddie.

"She hasn't been called yet… heat of the moment, I guess."

"I'll go in the hall and call her down here." And with that, Carly turned and left. Sam kneeled at his bedside again and began to sob.

"Freddie, I know I can be mean, say insulting things, hurt you, and I may seem like I'm tough and I can handle everything… but right now, my heart's broken."

Freddie turned in his hospital bed. He was facing Sam. She gave the first smile she had in hours.

*********************************************************************************__

_Please don't leave me  
>Please don't leave me<br>I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this<br>__Please, don't leave me__  
><em>

Sam cried at his bedside for the better part of 15 minutes before Mrs. Benson barged in and knocked Sam (hardly) away from her son's bedside. Sam crashed to the floor with a thud.

"You're crazy!" Sam yelled at her, popping up from the floor.

"Don't talk to me like that Samantha!"

"Don't call me Samantha!"

"What did you do to Freddie? I heard from Carly that he was with _you _when this happened."

"Freddie was protecting me. We were walking home from the restaurant and we took a shortcut and some guy tried to shoot me so Freddie jumped in front of the bullet for me… I swear I didn't ask him to, though." Sam explained.

"So… it _is _your fault."

"No it's not!" Sam pleaded.

"Why is it that whenever my little Fredward is with _you _girls he ends up getting seriously injured at your expense? I have to call Freddie's Father. He's in Tallahassee, Florida. I think he should know if his son is dying at the expense of a devil." Mrs. Benson sneered and walked out of the room. Freddie's heartbeat remained stable. Sam knelt at his bedside and cried some more. She'd been crying since he went down in the alley.

"Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I always say how I don't need you. But, the truth is I do… and if you live through this, I promise I'll be nicer to you. Freddie, I'm scared to death and if you live and I tell you I don't need you in my life, I'll think back to now. It'll send chills through my spine. It's always gonna come right back to this. So please! Please, don't leave me." She said through her sobs.

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
>What is it with you that makes me act like this?<br>I've never been this nasty  
><em>_Da da da, da da_

Sam was still crying. The she had a flashback to a time she was yelling at Freddie.

**Begin Flashback**

"_Freddie. Why do you irk me?"_

"_I don't know Sam… maybe because you're so easily annoyed!"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_I don't know!"_

"_I don't need you, Benson!"_

_There was clearly hurt in his eyes after that was said. But Freddie didn't admit it and Sam didn't notice it._

**End Flashback**

"How'd I become so obnoxious? I act the way I do because of Freddie… why? I wasn't like this before 4th grade… when I met him. I've never been as nasty as I am now…" Sam thought aloud.  
>*********************************************************************************<p>

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
>The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest<br>But baby I don't mean it  
>I mean it, I promise<br>Da da da, da da_

_Please don't leave me  
>Oh please don't leave me<br>I always say how I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back to this<br>__Please, don't leave me_

"Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I always say how I don't need you. But, the truth is I do… and if you live through this, I promise I'll be nicer to you. Freddie, I'm scared to death for you and if you live and I tell you I don't need you in my life, I'll think back to now. It's always gonna come right back to this. So please! Please, don't leave me." Sam said to Freddie through her sobs.

*********************************************************************************_  
><span>__  
>I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me<br>I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
>And I need you, I'm sorry<br>__Da da da, da da  
><span>_

Sam realized that she never expressed to Freddie how much he meant to her. In fact, she'd always used him as a punching bag to avoid the topic. He was her perfect little punching bag. She needed him. "I'm sorry." Sam whispered solemnly.

_Da da da da, da da da da  
>Da da da, da da<br>Please, please don't leave me  
>(Da da da, da da)<em>

_Baby please don't leave me  
>(Da da da, da da)<br>No, don't leave me  
>Please don't leave me no no no<em>

_You say I don't need you  
>But it's always gonna come right back<br>It's gonna come right back to this  
>Please, don't leave me<em>

_Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
>I always say how I don't need you<br>__But it's always gonna come right back to this_

"Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I always say how I don't need you. But, the truth is I do… and if you live through this, I promise I'll be nicer to you. Freddie, I'm scared to death for you and if you live and I tell you I don't need you in my life, I'll think back to now. It's always gonna come right back to this. So please! Please, don't leave me." Sam said to Freddie through her sobs.

__

_Please don't leave me  
><em>_Baby, please, please don't leave me_

Freddie's eyes opened. He propped himself up on one arm. "I'm not going anywhere," he reassured Sam. And with that, he kissed her.


End file.
